


The Dark Knight of Republic City

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Summery : Another dark presence is active in Republic City. One that is set on stopping the criminal element. The Spirits forsaken Wolf-batman.Disclaimer : DC has the ownership rights to Batman. Nickelodeon owns The Legend of Korra and Avatar : The Last Airbender.





	

+

Avatar Korra, the latest incarnation, was galloping around on Naga. “Wow, girl. This is some place. All these lights and sounds. It’s wonderful Naga.” She was so preoccupied, Korra didn’t notice some Triad members surrounding her.

The polar bear-dog growled. “What is it girl? What’s going on?” Korra was always suspicious when her best friend is on edge.

A silky voice opened up. “Well, well. What do we have here? Took a wrong turn at the left iceberg?” He chuckled.

Korra stood her ground. “You have no idea who you’re messing with, punk.” She grumbled.

The criminal leered at the 17 year old. “You’ll make a fancy addition to the Red Light District.” He bent the earth underneath the Avatar. Trapping her in place.

Korra tried to counter the earth around her, but her body was completely submerged. She mumbled out something. “I’m going to bend you right into the Spirit Realm.” Even though she can’t make any connections to that realm. Yet.

The hoodlums laughed out loud. “You and what army, Avatar?” The leader guffawed.

A large figure dropped from the sky. “I thought I told you punks not to come around here. Clearly you didn’t listen.” He growled at them.

The underlings were shocked. “It’s him.” One whispered. “By the Spirits, he does exist.” Another breathed.

Korra could only move her eyes. And what she saw was something she will always remember. A large figure dressed in a wolf-bat costume. Korra heard only whispers and rumors about this guy.

He was a spirit bent on revenge. He was a new line of technology. He was a new kind of bender. No one really knew who he is. “Wolf-batman.” She gasped.

Wolf-batman shot out lines to two of the crooks. And slammed them into a nearby car. The lines retreated back to the vigilante. “Who’s next!” He shouted.

The remaining Triad members bull-frog rushed him. Up close they didn’t stand a chance. He blocked and punched and kicked his way to victory.

A few seconds later, the criminals were on the ground. Unconscious.

Wolf-batman walked over to Korra. He jumped into the air, and went right down at Korra. She closed her eyes tightly.

A loud crunch is heard. She opened her eyes to find herself free from her earthy prison. “Whoa.” She looked up to see a gloved hand reaching for her.

Korra accepted it. And was lifted out of the pit. She was gathered with the sight of an urban legend. He was encased in metal. With a pointed cowl on his head. But what caught her attention was the symbol on his chest. It was a symbol of the wolf-bat.

The most terrifying creature on the planet. “Thank you, for saving my life.” She said, with a light tone in her voice.

He looked directly at her. “You humble us with your grateful appearance, Avatar Korra. Welcome to Republic City.” Wolf-batman responded.

He reached one hand in the air. And a line shot out to a building, lifting him to the skies.

Korra was speechless for some time. “Wow. Somehow I think that Tenzin will never believe me. But you know what happened, girl.” Sirens filled the air. “Uh-oh. Time to go.” She mounted Naga and sped off.

-

A few weeks later, and Korra found herself with Pro-Benders. She is truly thrilled to be around teenagers her age. Mako is the older brother to Bolin. Their parents were murdered by a Firebender. Mako was 8. Bolin, 6. And Korra found herself getting friendly with the team’s firebender.

But Mako is dating Asami. Daughter of the industrialist, Hatoshi Soto. Even so, she still is finding herself having fun with Bolin. During dinner they struck up the conversation about Wolf-batman.

Bolin laughed. “Anyone who dresses up as a wolf-bat has issues. Clearly.” He chuckled.

Korra shook her head. “I don’t think so, Bolin. When I saw him, he was clearly sane.” She neglected to tell her friend that Wolf-batman was very attractive.

Bolin scoffed. “Get real, Korra. He’s got be hideously scarred. Why else would he wear the freaky getup?” He looked at the clock. “Look at the time, Korra. I have an early morning and you have to be back at the Air Temple. Besides, Naga needs her rest.” Bolin offered Korra his arm. “Shall we?”

Even though Korra likes Mako, Bolin showed her what it means to have fun. “Listen, Bolin. Even though I really enjoyed tonight, I like your brother.” She waited a heartbeat before going on. “A lot. I know that you have a crush on me, Bolin. But I just wanted to set you straight, first. You’re the first best friend I’ve ever had. I mean that.” Korra looked away. “I hope that I haven’t hurt you any.”

Bolin smiled at the newest Avatar. “Are you kidding? Thank the Spirits that you cleared the air. It could been a lot worse. We have the championship to think about.” Bolin felt better when Korra snaked her arm around his.

-

The next day, the Fire Ferrets were on, well, fire. That is until they faced the Wolf-Bats. The team soon realized that the refs were paid off to ignore the illegal moves by the opposing team. And when the FF had the upper-hand?

Amon and the Equalists attacked.

Chaos soon ensued. 

The Wolf-Bats bending were stripped, after getting a lecture from Amon on cheating.

Below, Korra and her friends were tied up to a support beam. Bolin was conversing with Paku. “Quit fooling around, Bolin!” Mako chastised his brother.

Bolin turned to Mako. “I’m not! I’m getting us free!” He turned his attention back to his fire ferret. “That’s it buddy. Keep chewing.” He praised.

Paku chewed through one of the links and the rope loosened. “Alright, Paku! Way to go, buddy!” He looked up. “We need some help. I’m going to get it!” Bolin raced off to find the Calvary.

Mako shouted out to his brother. “What help? All the police are here!” He yelled.

Korra and Mako took the fight to the bad guys. They rescued Lin and Tenzin.

Soon Lin and Korra were up top, fighting off the soldiers. Both ladies dodged the electrical attacks. “Don’t worry! Your mother went through worse than this!” Korra shouted as she kicked on of the troops.

Lin swung one attacker into another. “Name one!” She grunted.

Korra used fire to disperse more Equalists. “Sozin’s Comet! She and Sokka were in the midst of it!” She answered back.

Lin fired a line up to deal with Amon.

Korra felt the glass under her feet give way. And fell to what would be her doom.

Then, out of nowhere, the dark vigilante swung in and saved Korra.

Again.

He swung them to the bleachers and landed without a sound. “This is getting to be a pattern. My life in danger, you showing up to save me. I’m the Avatar. I’m the one whose supposed to save the world.” Korra joked.

Wolf-batman bowed his head. “Tread more carefully, Lady Avatar. I cannot be everywhere at once.” He raised his head. “I see you are in good hands. I shall take my leave of you.” Without moving his hand, a metal line shot out and lifted him to the skies.

Asami and Mako ran to Korra. “Korra! There you are! We were so worried!” Mako freaked out. Asami nodded. “When you and Chief Befong went up top, we lost track of you.” She added.

Korra smiled. “Thanks, guys. You missed it! Wolf-batman saved my life! Again!” She was almost giddy.

Asami pushed her boyfriend to the side. “You’re kidding!” She shrieked. “What was he like? Was he tall? Handsome? Tell me!” Asami pleaded.

The next few hours were spent with Korra relating it all to Asami. While Mako rolled his eyes. After awhile, Bolin showed up.

With bruises on his face. “Oh! Bolin! You’re hurt!” Korra shouted. Asami soon joined. “What happened?” She rushed to her boyfriend’s brother’s side.

Bolin was moaning and aching. “Oh. When I went looking for help, Equalists ambushed me. I was jumped and beaten.” He groaned as he sat down.

Mako, who was a bit perturbed by having two beautiful girls at his brothers side, asked the stupid question of the evening. “Why didn’t you earthbend them?” Missing the looks from Korra and Asami.

Bolin winced. “Chi-blockers were there. I thought I would be captured again. But a policeman was around to take them out.” He explained.

The girls smothered him. “Come on. I’ll heal you, Bolin.” Korra offered. “And I’ll get you some of those dumplings you like” Asami also offered.

Mako felt like an outsider. “Hey. What about me? I’m hurt and hungry. Don’t I get to be healed and fed, too?” He whined.

Asami shrugged. “You’re a big boy, Mako. You can take care of yourself. Bolin can’t.” The two ladies took Bolin to the attic.

Leaving a frustrated Mako.

-

The next day, the news had hit. The orphan brothers had no place to go to. “Hey guys. I’ve got the perfect solution to your problem. I’ve talked to Tenzin and he said that it would be okay if you two lived at Air Temple Island. What do you say?” Korra was so thrilled to have her two best friends stay with her.

Mako winced. “That’s a nice thing to do, Korra.” He started. Mako didn’t have the heart to tell her.

Bolin had no compunctions. “Asami said we could stay with her. Did you know she has a mansion?” He then saw the look on Korra’s face. “But now that I think of it. 3 is definitely a crowd. I’ll go with you Korra. The Temple kind of reminds me of home a bit.” He grabbed his duffle bag and went to Korra’s side.

Asami walked down. “Hey, Korra. How are you?” After finding out that they have things in common, the two bonded.

Bolin blushed a tad. “Korra offered a home on Air Temple Island. So I’m going with her.” He gushed.

Asami grinned. “I see. Well, have fun. Oh, before I forget, Korra. Good luck on learning airbending. I think you’re going to need it.” Under her breath, she muttered, “Someone’s got a crush.”

-

Bolin and Korra arrived at the temple. To see Ikki there to greet them. “Hi Korra! Who’s this? Is this the firebender boy that drives you crazy? Or is it the earthbender boy that gets you to have fun?” She asked a thousand miles an hour.

Korra blushed from humility and anger. A simple wave from Bolin’s hand stopped Korra from losing her patience. “I’m the earthbender that is Korra’s best friend. It’s so nice to meet you Ikki. Korra has told me so much about you. I’ve been told that you will be an even greater airbender than your Grandfather Aang.” He smoothly talked to the 5 year old.

She lit up. “That’s great! My mom and dad have been wanting to talk to you! This way!” Ikki tugged Bolin away.

Boling saw Korra waving at him. Like this was to be his last night alive. “Oh, boy.” He muttered.

-

Tenzin stood when he saw his youngest daughter drag in Bolin. “So! This is the boy that Korra told us about.” With her parents on the bottom of the world, Tenzin and Pema have stepped into the parental role for Korra.

Bolin looked from one, then to the other. “You must be mistaken. I think you’re talking about Mako. My brother. He’s the one that Korra likes.” Bolin tried to assuage them from the topic.

Pema shook her head. “No. Korra has talked about your brother. But when she talks about you, though. Her face lightens up so much.” She mentioned.

Tenzin stroked his beard. “Indeed. When she is out with you, she is Korra. And not the Avatar. In fact, her airbending training has increased for the better. And that is because of you, Bolin. Come. Dinner is ready.” The two walked, with Bolin, inside.

-

They all were laughing. “And then Korra does this whistle that would shatter the glass of an entire city block.” Boling was laughing so hard, he had to wipe away his tears.

Tenzin nodded. “Oh, yes. I know that whistle very well. I’m the one who taught her that in the first place.” He retorted.

Bolin went on. “So, out of nowhere, Naga shows up from the window. And scares the guy senseless.” The whole family laughed.

As they were finishing up, Korra and Bolin had some alone time. “You know something, Bolin? For a while I thought that Wolf-batman could have been your brother. They have the same dark aura about them. Their attitudes are a perfect match. And they have about the same build and height.” She sighed. “But after the arena, seeing them in the same place and time, I changed my mind.”

Bolin nudged her. “So if he’s not my brother, who do you think he is?” His modest smile is almost infectious.

Korra can never say no to that smile. “Fine, Bolin. If you really want to know.” She can see that Bolin is on pins and needles. “Councilman Tarlok.” She answered.

Bolin pretended to have a heart attack. Grapping his heart. “Oh, Korra! That is so wrong!” He chastised his only female friend.

Korra laughed. “Well. It serves you right, Bolin! We should never find out who he is.” Their laughter echoed the house.

-

Tenzin and Pema were outside, listening. “You know who they remind you of?” Pema asked.

Tenzin nodded. “Yes, my dear. Us.” He smiled at the thought of Korra having a nice boy at her side.

-

The two teens were cleaning up. “You know something, Bolin? You were a big hit tonight.” Korra praised her earthbending partner.

Bolin shrugged. “Aw. Kids are always a get a huge kick out of me.” He replied.

Korra shook her head. “No. That’s not what I meant. Tenzin and Pema. They actually like you. And they never like the boys I’m with.” She dried her hands. “You’re the first boy they ever approved of. Before Mako even.” Korra explained.

Bolin moved in closer. “Well, my sunny disposition had to do them in. Eventually.” He moved his lips closer to Korra’s.

And when they were about to kiss…

…an explosion goes off.

They split apart and see fire in Republic City. “Korra. Stay here. I’m going to wire for help.” Bolin ran off to a secluded part of the island.

And bended a rock out of the way. He leant over and reached out his hand. Metal shot out to cover him.

And Wolf-batman stormed out to quell the destruction.

-

Wolf-batman arrived to find Equalists setting off explosions. “I’ve heard about you people. Terrorizing innocent benders. Sabotaging their homes, their businesses. You all are no freedom fighters. You’re just terrorists.” The quick lines snapped out to attack the bombers.

And made quick work of them. Knocking them out cold. “So. You are the infamous Wolf-batman I’ve heard so much about. We are the same, you and I. We both want balance, we both want justice. Join me. And we can reshape Republic City.” Amon said as he spun his web of lies.

Wolf-batman growled at the ‘revolutionary’. “You say you want equality, but you are stripping people of the choice. You are no savior. You’re just a monster. And I will stop you.” He gritted out.

Like a clash of the titans, Amon and Wolf-batman went at it. And it was the likes that no one has seen since Avatar Aang battled Phoenix King Ozai. The blows were spectacular. Amon tried to chi-block his opponent, but the heavy armor prevented accurate hits. Wolf-batman landed blows, but Amon was too quick.

The sirens heard broke up the fight. “Another time, Dark Knight. Another place.” Amon disappeared in the smoke.

Chief Befong showed up. Knowing that her priority is to capture Amon and not the man before her. She opted to get information before moving on. “Are you alright, Wolf-batman?” She asked out of concern.

He nodded. “I’ll live. Amon got away, though.” He gritted through the pain.

She helped the self-styled hero to his feet. “You better get going, son. There are others who are not as open-minded as I.” Lin said softly.

A line shot out upward and took him out of sight.

-

The next day and Bolin looked at his injuries. “Oh, man. This is going to be tough to explain.” There were black and blue splotches along both sides of his rib cage.

Korra busted in. And saw the wounds. “Bolin! What happened?” This time she sounded extra-worried.

Bolin was thinking of something to say. But was drawing a blank.

Korra bended some water to use for healing. “I’ll tell you what happened! When you went to wire for help, you slipped down a side of the island! Please be more careful in the future. For me?” Bolin could see the look on her face.

She was scared out of her mind. “I’m sorry, Korra. I didn’t think. I guess an earthbender still has to learn about rocks.” Bolin apologized.

Korra smiled some. “Well, as long as you’ve learned your lesson.” She mildly teased her friend.

Before their back and forth could continue, Chief Befong showed up. “Excuse me kids, but I need a word with you.” She summed up.

-

Outside, Korra and Bolin were standing in front of the chief and several policemen. “My men have been scouring sites of the vigilante hitting the criminal element in the city. And recently, it’s been discovered that his ‘flying’ habits are getting more and more centered. We believe that Air Temple Island is his new belfry.” Lin explained in full.

Tenzin rushed out. “What is the meaning of this Lin? What do you think you’re doing here?” He asked out of frustration.

She held up a search warrant. “I’m sorry Tenzin, my hands are tied. We have to search the premises for the masked vigilante known as Wolf-batman.” She looked at the teenagers. “And interrogate eyewitnesses.” Lin could no longer look at her friend in the eye.

-

After searching for hours, something finally came up. “Chief. We found some metal fragments. I think you should see this.” Captain Saikhon reported.

He led everyone to the same rock that Bolin ventured to last night. “Chief, we found these.” He pointed to a large pile of metal objects.

Lin bit her lip.

Bolin thought of something fast. “I can explain that, Chief. Really.” Bolin spoke up. “You see. I’ve been training myself to metalbend. I wanted to learn to keep Korra out of the hands of Amon. Isn’t that right, Tenzin?” He asked the airbending master.

Sensing that Bolin needs his help, Tenzin answered. “That is correct, Lin. Every little bit helps in this war.” Tenzin kept an eye on Bolin, expecting a very good answer. And soon.

Korra was a little hurt. She thought that Lin and herself was past everything. “If that is all, Chief Befong?” She asked curtly.

Lin signaled her men to leave the island.

After they left, Bolin nearly sighed out of relief. He then saw the look on Tenzin’s face. He was boiling mad. “You think I’m blind and stupid, Bolin? I’ve noticed the odd hours you come in at. The injuries you desperately conceal. Out with it, Bolin.” He is giving Bolin the same one he gives his children.

Bolin shook his head. “You want the truth, Tenzin? Well, here it is.” He flicked his hand and the metal surrounded Bolin. “This is the answer, Tenzin.” He growled at his friend. His mind turned to Korra. “Korra? You haven’t made a sound. You okay?” He turned his head to see Korra.

On the ground.

And out cold.

-

Tenzin applied a cold rag to Korra’s forehead. She moaned. “Oh, Tenzin. I had the worst dream. I dreamed that Bolin could bend metal all along. And he is really Wolf-batman.” She opened her eyes to see Bolin in full ‘uniform’. Holding his cowl.

She shot up right. “Oh, so that wasn’t a dream. So comforting.” Korra sent a stone-cold look at Bolin. “Were you ever going to tell me?” She asked.

Bolin was silent for a moment. As if how to explain it all. “No.” He answered.

This reply shocked Korra. “I thought we are friends, Bolin.” Her mind is reeling that the new man in her life is two.

Bolin sat next to her. And sent a look to Tenzin. “Oh, right. I’ll go see if I’m needed elsewhere.” He bolted for the door.

“We are friends, Korra. Good friends. That are falling in love. You are public knowledge, Korra. If Amon found out that you are with Bolin, then they would hurt him to destroy you.” Wolf-batman explained. “I mean, I haven’t even told my own brother. About you. About us. About my promise.” Bolin continued.

This got Korra’s attention. “What promise, Bolin?” She asked, softly.

He got up to retract the armor. Leaving only kind-hearted Bolin. “A promise I made on my parent’s graves. Not even Mako knows about this. When we were at their funeral, I made a solemn vow. To never allow what happened to me, happen to anyone else. I decided to become a symbol. A symbol that would put fear into crime everywhere.” He fought for the next words.

“And that is why we can never be together, Korra. I’m sorry.” The metal followed him into the darkness.

Leaving a broken hearted Avatar to sob in her bed.

-

Several weeks had past and Korra attitude has not changed. She still yearns for Bolin. And so Tenzin did the only thing he could think of. He called Mako and Asami.

The two arrived on Air Temple Island swiftly. “Would you please get her off the island? Korra refuses to go anywhere. She is still heartsick over Bolin.” He pleaded with them.

The two still care for their friend. “Ok. I think the day at my home will do the trick.” Asami surmised.

-

Korra walked up with Paku. Still moping over Bolin. He left her to keep her safe. Not to long ago, the Avatar found out that Bolin is Wolf-batman. The masked vigilante who had been taking on the Triple Triad. Then when Amon showed up, Bolin turned his attention to the terrorist.

But after learning of his secret, Bolin left to keep Korra and everyone else safe. And that was no comfort for Korra. For she had fallen for the haunted hero. The only other person who knows is Tenzin. Korra’s airbending teacher.

She walked up to the door. And knocked. A cultured man answered. “Ah, yes. Avatar Korra. Welcome to Sato Manor.” He escorted the young lady in.

Asami ran to see Korra. “Welcome to my home, Korra!” She dragged her to the pool. “You’ve got to see this!” Asami noticed her mood. “Right. I guess you don’t want to swim.” She tried to find something else to get Korra in a better mood. “I know what we can do. Follow me.” Asami led Korra to the back of the property.

She looked to see Mako fooling around with a Sato-mobile. “Ignore, Mako. He’s been working on car after car. Mako can’t stop. He reminds me of my father. They’re so alike. It’s actually scary, Korra. I think Mako wants to be with my father more than me.” She joked.

This caused a small smile to appear on Korra’s face. “Yes! I knew you could still smile.” Asami felt accomplished. “Before you know it, you’ll be back to normal in no time!”

Korra went along, happily petting Paku. She saw Mako, covered in oil and grease. Korra had to laugh. “Hey, Mako. Nice look.” She teased her only other friend.

Mako used his firebending to ignite the petrol products. “Good to see you Korra. I’m glad to see you stop mooning over my brother.” He said in good nature.

This caused a complete reversal of Korra’s happiness. Asami smacked Mako upside his head. “Could you be more insensitive?” She hissed. Asami thought of something to get her friend to improve her mood. “Let’s go. I think you’ll enjoy this.”

-

Asami had kept her word. They were going 60 miles an hour on the race track. “Whoo-hoo!” Korra shouted. She never had this much fun before. After beating the test driver, they pulled over. “Oh, wow! That was so cool, Asami! That really was fun! But I don’t think that I will ever forget Bolin. He’s one in a million.” A happy smile appeared in woolgathering.

-

Later that night, Korra couldn’t sleep. She walked over and heard voices coming from Mr. Sato’s office. “I can’t!” Mr. Sato protested. Another voice spoke. A very familiar voice for the young Avatar. “You can! You will! Amon cares nothing for you!” The second voice said. “If he finds out that your daughter is dating a firebender, Amon will kill her! For something she has no clue as to what is going on! Turn state’s evidence! If not for your daughter, then for your wife!” She heard a crashing sound.

She lifted her hand to knock. “Mr. Sato? Is everything alright?” Korra asked innocently.

Mr. Sato opened the doors and was white as a sheet. “I am quite fine Avatar Korra. Just an unexpected visitor.” He breathed.

Korra had the distinct impression that the ‘visitor’ was Wolf-batman. “Oh! Before I forget, thank you so much for sponsoring the Fire Ferrets! We really appreciate it!” She said as she hugged Sato.

Mr. Sato allowed smile on his face. “You are quite welcome, Avatar Korra.” He misses the spontaneous hugs his daughter would give in the past. And he decided to contact the police and the prosecutor. In the morning.

-

The next few days were a hail of storms. Mr. Sato confessed to harboring and creating weapons for the Equalists. With all the evidence discovered, and seized, a major blow was delivered to the radical group. Due to his help, Mr. Sato was not arrested.

But the damage was done. Asami refused to live under the same roof as her father. So she took the advantage of the offer and move to Air Temple Island.

Tenzin attempted to comfort Asami. “You mustn’t be too harsh on your father. He had seen the error of his ways. And with the information given, it’s only a matter of time that Amon is stopped.” He realized that would be small comfort for the young girl.

So now Pema had two sullen young teenage girls to help. “May the Spirits help me.” She felt the baby move more and more everyday.

That night Korra looked at the city skyline. And prayed that Bolin would return home. She thought about meditating for help from her previous lives. But they probably didn’t have to deal with people they love that have kept secrets.

“You are wrong, Korra.” A voice said.

Korra looked up to see Aang. “Aang! What are you doing here? How did you get here?” She was shocked to see her most previous life standing before her.

Aang placed a tender hand on Korra’s shoulder. “The Avatar can only connect with their past lives when they are spiritually at their lowest. I will let you on a secret. When I was younger than you, I found that Katara was keeping something from all of us.” He smiled some.

Korra remembered something Master Katara told her once. “The Painted Lady.” She smiled. “I guess it’s not so different after all. I guess you’re telling me that I need to go after him. Thanks Aang. Aang?” Korra looked around to find nothing but empty space.

“Korra? Korra?” Tenzin showed up. “I heard you talking. Are you okay?” He asked.

Korra smiled her old smile. “Yeah, Tenzin. I just had an interesting conversation with your father. Made me realize I can’t give up on love. I’m going after Bolin. And damn the consequences.” She went into pack.

Tenzin smiled. “Go get him, Korra.” He whispered.

-

Korra arrived at City Hall. “Councilman Tarlok. I would like to have a word with you. Please.” She asked with patience.

Tarlok nodded. “Very well, Avatar Korra. What is it that you need?” Tarlok tried very hard to keep his calm.

Korra walked up to him. “I need your help. I’m looking for a friend of mine. He’s been missing for weeks now. His name is Bolin.” She kept the steel to her voice. Korra still didn’t know if she could trust him.

Tarlok detected a slight soft tone to her voice when she mentioned the boy. “I’m sorry, but I haven’t seen him.” He admitted.

Korra understood. But it didn’t help. “What about Wolf-batman? Have you seen him?” She asked, hoping Tarlok wouldn’t connect the dots.

The councilman looked uncomfortable. “As a matter of fact, you just missed him. He’s very convincing when he wants to be.” He can still feel the grip on his throat. “But I have no idea where he went.”

Korra dropped to her knees. “Then all hope of defeating Amon is lost.” She mourned.

Tarlok sat down next to her. “Avatar Korra. I will not hear that kind of talk from you. If what Wolf-batman told me is true, then I know who Amon is.” This got Korra’s attention. “My brother. Noatak. A fellow bloodbender. Our father was Yakone. The former mob boss of Republic City.” He felt like the world came crashing in on him.

Korra got ready to fight. “Please, Avatar Korra. I am no mood to fight. My brother wasn’t always like this. He was so fun loving once. Much like your friend Bolin, actually. But now he’s so dark. Like our father.” Tears fell. Tears of mourning for his lost brother and dead father.

Tarlok arose. “Perhaps if I talk to my brother, he can see reason. Even after all I’ve seen him do, I still love Noatak. He’s still my brother.” He spoke with hope.

Just then the wall blew in. “It’s too late, brother. I am truly sorry.” Amon spoke lowly.

Equalists surrounded them. Tarlok used his bloodbending on the forces. “Avatar Korra. You must run. If my brother get’s his hands on you, then all hope is truly lost. Don’t worry about me. Just go!” He yelled.

Korra has done nothing but running as of late. “No more.” She breathed. With her inner strength, Korra summoned a great gust of wind. Knocking them down in the process. “I can airbend? I can airbend!” She whipped up a tornado to scatter them about. And dropped them, knocking them out.

Amon grunted. “So you are a truly realized Avatar now. To bad it won’t last.” Before he could move, his entire body seized up. “What?” He turned to see his younger brother. Bloodbending.

Tarlok looked remorseful. “I am sorry, Noatak. But you’ve left me no choice.” He lowered him to the floor. “Now, Avatar Korra.”

She walked over to do what Aang had only done twice. “I’m sorry, too, Noatak. You would’ve been a superb waterbender.” She touched his forehead and his chest.

And a second later, Amon no longer had his bending.

Korra spoke up. “What do we do about him? Even with his bending gone, Amon is still dangerous.” She mused it over.

Tarlok thought of something. “Send him to the Northern Water Tribe. That will be the first step in healing.” Tarlok simply said with a spark of faith in his voice.

Korra nodded. “But people are going to ask questions. What are you going to say?” She asked.

“I will tell the truth, Korra. I will tell the truth.”

-

After the truth came out, the Equalists disbanded. And a new councilman was elected, to temporarily fill Tarlok’s vacant post. Hatoshi Sato.

But things were still not back to normal. Bolin was still gone. And Korra could still not find him. “Oh, Bolin. Why can’t you come back to home? To me?” Korra started to cry.

She felt a soft hand wipe away the tears. Korra looked up to see the man she loves. “Bolin.” She whispered.

Korra jumped up and grabbed him. Unwilling to let go. “I love you, Bolin.” She said in his ear.

Bolin smoothed Korra’s hair out. “I love you, too, Korra. And I’m not going anywhere.” They held each other closely.

Until something caught Bolin’s attention. A huge spot light in the sky. With the symbol of a wolf-bat. “What?” He turned to see it better. “Looks like I’m being called.” He stepped back some, to allow the metal to take root.

Korra kissed Bolin. “Try not to stay out too late. We have a bending match in the morning.” She mentioned to Bolin.

“I’ll see you later, honey.” Bolin put and the cowl. And Wolf-batman swung to the top of police headquarters.

The End…But not really. More to come. More mayhem. Same wolf-bat time. Same wolf-bat channel. (sorry, I couldn’t help it)


End file.
